Two Worlds Collide
by Riku's Dark Sanity
Summary: Prince Roxas's land, Ikaryia, is facing serious problems and need help soon. The only way to get help though, is to get a powerfull ally. Roxas isn't liking this one bit. AkuRoku SoRiku Cleon


**|T|W|O| |W|O|R|L|D|S| |C|O|L|L|I|D|E|**

**C****HAPTER**** O****NE**

Ikariya, the land of love and loyalty, has once been the most wealthy and beautiful land in the world. But now, this once lovely and wealthy land has lost its texture and money. Once there was a young White Wicca Maiden that was able to live for generations with her magic and spells and kept Ikariya from being destroyed. But an Evil Sorcerer came and destroyed the White Wicca Maiden for good, causing all the wealth and beauty to slowly fade away. Soon, the land will be just ruins and the people will be nothing but ashes.

Roxas Leonhart, the prince of Ikariya with blond hair that spiked to one direction and unordinary crystal blue eyes, has been worried about his land for a long time now. He doesn't know what to do for his land anymore except sit, watch and wait for the end of it all. He has felt rather pathetic for doing so but he had no other choice in the matter. He knew that he was letting his people down and felt horrible for it. But again, it's the only way. Or so he thought.

One day, while the prince was sitting at his throne, watching his people, his best friend, brother and loyal subject came rushing up to him. He was a cute boy with unruly, spiky brown hair and blue eyes that were some what like the prince's but more dark and adorable. He ran right up to the prince's throne, stopping to catch his breath from all the running he did.

"What is it, Sora?" Roxas ask sitting up in his throne, very interested in what the other boy wanted him for.

"I've found the answer!" Sora said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper and hand it to the prince.

Roxas took it and rolled it out to read what it said. As his blue eyes scanned the paper, the slowly widened. "This is it? This is all we have to do to save Ikariya?" he asked, disbelieving that something so simple could save his kingdom.

"Well.." Sora said, one hand behind his head and rubbing it sheepishly. "There is a catch."

Roxas rose a perfectly plucked blond eyebrow at this. "Catch? What catch?

"You have to marry the king of Tsuega."

"Roxas! Roxas, please wait!" Sora called out as he tried catching up to the blond prince of Ikariya. Once Sora had told him of what he had to do to save their kingdom, he had stood from his throne and stormed off to find his mother.

"No, Sora! How could our mother have think for one second that I would marry a king! It's preposterous!" he shouted as he came to a room atop of a very high staircase. "Mother!" Roxas said once he opened the door, not bothering to knock like he usually would have.

His 'mother', who wasn't really a mother at all, that went by the name of Cloud looked up from the papers he was working on. He was a very beautiful man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his son. He smiled when he saw Roxas and Sora. "What is it, my son?" he asked, smoothly.

Roxas glared at him, slapping down the papers in his hand on the desk Cloud was sitting at. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you thinking! Making me marry a self-absorbed, stuck up king!" he yelled in his mother's face.

Cloud sighed, his smile vanishing. "There is no other way to save Ikariya, Roxas. You have to understand, it is for the good of the kingdom." he said.

Roxas slammed his hands down onto the desk outta anger. "Cant I marry someone else! What about the Princess of Shayra!" he asked. The princess of Shayra, aka Namine Fair. She was the daughter of Queen Aerith and King Zack Fair. Roxas had admired her from afar for a long time and wished for one day to marry her, not some self centered king.

Cloud shook his head, standing up to walk around his desk to comfort his son. "I'm sorry, Roxas. But Shayra can't help us like Tsuega can." he said softly, trying not to anger the prince any more than he already was.

Roxas groaned, falling forward to rest his head on the desk in front of him. "I hate this!" he said, his voice muffled slightly.

Cloud smiled softly in amusement. "Calm down, my son. It won't be as bad as you think. Axel is actually a very kind king."

Roxas lifted his head to glare at his mother. "_Kind_! Mother! Do you not know what he does to his people!" he all but shouted in his mother's face. "He let's them starve if they have no munny for food! He let's them freeze to death on the street when they have no place to sleep! That man is far from kind!"

Cloud sighed, knowing his son was right but he wanted him to go through the marriage smoothly. "Roxas, please. At least meet with him and talk? If things don't go right, you can cancel the marriage and marry Namine Fair." she said. It was true that Shayra couldn't help as much as Tsuega could but at least they could help a little bit if Roxas didn't want to marry to the king of Tsuega.

Roxas sighed, his face softening. "Oh fine." he said.

Cloud smiled. "Good. Now get to bed, I have preparations to make." she said, kissing his son on the cheek before sending him off out of his bed chamber.

Roxas nodded and walked through the corridors to his bed chamber, seeing as Sora must have already went to his. Sighing, the blonde prince changed to his pajamas and crawled into his king size bed, dreading his mother's preparations and having to see his, Roxas gagged, future husband.


End file.
